justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
One Thing
For the Just Dance Kids 2014 routine, see One Thing (Just Dance Kids 2014). For the Amerie song, see 1 Thing. (DLC) (DLC) |artist = |tvfilm = |year = 2012 |dlc = December 11, 2012 (JD4) April 22, 2014 (2014) |difficulty = (JD4) |nogm = 2 each |dg = / (JD4) |mode = Duet |pc = JD4 C1: / C2: / C3: / C4: / / (Beta) |gc = C1: Red/Aqua Blue C2: Green/Yellow C3: Yellow/Orange C4: Cyan/Yellow |lc = Pink (JD4) |pictos = 103 |nowc = OneThingDLC |choreo = Arben Kapidani https://www.instagram.com/p/UzNSQ_gaC1/?taken-by=arbengiga |perf = Bianca Lazzeri (P1) Arben Kapidani (P2) |from = album}} "One Thing" by is featured as a downloadable track on and . Appearance of the Dancers P1 P1 is a woman. She has pink hair and wears a black and blue dress with blue and pink bow ties on the skirt, and blue t-strap heels. She steals the hat the boy has on. P2 P2 is a man. He has black hair and wears a blue and pink plaid shirt, blue suspenders, navy blue pants, and blue shoes. He steals a bow tie from the girl's dress after it falls on the ground. During the first and second choruses, the dancers don an autumn-esque appearance, in which their blue and pink attributes turn orange and yellow. At the third verse, they sport a Halloween-esque appearance, in which their outfits are black and orange, mainly the former. At the final chorus, their appearance is mainly of pink, yellow, and purple. onethingdlc_coach_1_big.png|P1 onethingdlc_coach_2_big.png|P2 Background The background seems to be a park. Far in the back are a Ferris wheel and city buildings. As the song plays, the background changes color, leaves starts to fall, the park levitates to the sky and the bench (the male dancer sat on), heart-shaped clouds appears, grass disappears while the light posts have light. In the chorus, the park has an autumn style with a heart-shaped sun and glowing hearts on the trees. During the bridge, the background shifts to a navy blue background with lights above the dancers. Then the heart-shaped sun appears but the park becomes purple and trees have the purple glowing hearts. At the end of the routine, a heart forms around the dancers when the final move is performed. Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves in the main series, both of which are the same: Both Gold Moves: Stand still and make the number one with your right hand. One Thing GM 1 (Gold-Red).png|Both Gold Moves Onethinggoldmove1.gif|Both Gold Moves in-game Appearances in Mashups is featured in the following Mashup: *''Holding Out for a Hero'' (Cray Cray Duet) Trivia *'' '' is the second song by One Direction in the series. *This is the first One Direction song not to involve a Dance Crew. It is followed by One Way Or Another (Teenage Kicks), which is a Solo routine. **It is also the second One Direction song whose routine involves a female dancer; the first being the Extreme version of What Makes You Beautiful. *The dancers colors of outfits change in the chorus, then change in the bridge, then switch to another different color in the last chorus. **The same goes for their pictograms, each switching to a record total of four different colors throughout the routine. **The glove colors also change four times for P1 and twice for P2. *The dancers seem to play a love story throughout the song. *The first eight pictograms show P1 with P2 s hat and P2 s with P1 s bow tie, but these additional objects are no longer shown after the first verse starts. *The coaches extraction appears to be separated from the background in the game files; however, during the bridge, the background merges with the coaches, making the mask just a white rectangle. *P2 s shoes seem to be very glitchy. *During the bridge in Just Dance 4, the pictograms arrows color depended on the dancer s glove color. However, in Just Dance 2014, the arrows during the bridge are the same color as the coaches' pictograms. **This is the third time in the series where this has happened, following the Xbox 360 version of Da Funk and Maru! Maru! Mori! Mori!. It is followed by Friendly Phantom. Gallery Game Files OneThingDLC JD4.png|''One Thing'' onethingdlc.jpg|''One Thing'' (Post- ) Onethingdlc cover albumcoach.png| album coach OneThingDLC_cover_albumcoach2014.png| album coach onethingdlc_cover@2x.jpg| cover onethingdlc cover albumbkg.png| album background onethingdlcp1.png|P1's avatar in onethingdlcp2.png|P2's avatar in 0363.png|P1's avatar in One Thing P1 Avatar.png|P2's avatar in Onethingpictos.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots OneThingactive.png|'' '' on the menu OneThingopener.png|'' '' on the menu Screenshot.just-dance-4.1920x1080.2012-12-16.97.jpg|Gameplay ( ) OneThingjd2014.jpg|Gameplay ( ) Promotional Images just-dance-4-x360_skcy6.png|The coaches Just-dance-4-one-thing.jpg|Promotional gameplay Beta Elements One Thing Bench Pictogram.png|Beta Pictogram One Thing GM Beta (Peach-Lavender).png|Beta Gold Move 1 One Thing GM Beta (Red-Light Blue).png|Beta Gold Move 2 Others banner.png onethingdlc boxartlg .jpg Screen Shot 2017-03-10 at 3.54.04 PM.png|Shoe glitch Picto_Compa.png|Pictogram Comparisons Videos Official Music Video One Direction - One Thing Teasers One Thing - Gameplay Teaser (US) One Thing - Gameplay Teaser (UK) One Thing - Just Dance 2014 Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Just Dance 4 (DLC) One Thing JUST DANCE 2014 - One thing - * 5 stars Extractions Just Dance 2014 - One Thing No HUD References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs by One Direction Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Easy Songs Category:DLCs Category:Just Dance 4 DLCs Category:Just Dance 2014 DLCs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Arben Kapidani Category:Bianca Lazzeri Category:Cutscenes Category:Recycled DLCs Category:Shortened Songs